User blog:AmarinaDavi/Future Card Buddyfight CRY Extra Story: October 2016, Sonic and You Origins!
Konbawa, Zoro! You know why did I talk just like You? It's because for you Sonic and You fans, you're gonna love this story! Get ready the boost and Zensoku Zenshin! Sonic and You Origins 5 years before Future Card Buddyfight CRY.......... (Pre-CRY Dimension) There was two humans and two dragons fighting on outer space where three dimensions colliding. One of the dragon shouted,"You, catch my hand! Come on fast!". The so-called You said as she catches the dragon's hand,"Gotcha, Sonic! Just stop this, Kotori and Jet!". The so-called Kotori said,"You can't! It's too late because you're too slow, faker! I'm the true Mighty Speed Fighter!!!". You said as a light faded everyone away,"Grrrr....... Noooooooo!!!!!". 5 years before Future Card Buddyfight CRY......... (CRY Dimension) Numazu Street 02 Sonic ended up lying on a bus stop on a street of an Earth-like planet. Sonic woke up and saw everything around him and felt that his head hurts, some of his memories faded away and his heart and legs were broken. Sonic thought,"I can't remember anything. I only remember these words, You Watanabe, and, Sonic Du, grrrr, at least I remember my nickname. You, where are you?!". Sonic searched You but he couldn't find her and ended up searching for money on that street for him to live and fix his body and his life was short so this is his chance. Pacific Ocean You landed on a very wide sea and was about to sink. You woke up and saw everything around her, which is blue ocean water. You thought,"Hmmmm..... Where am I? This looks like water and it's very wet. My head hurts and looks like I forget something, wait, I still remember my full name, You Watanabe, my alias name Mighty Speed Fighter and Aqours but, where's my family? And where's Chika, Sonic and everyone? I don't know, but I've gotta figure out where I am and is this a dream or not.". You noticed that she was inside a deep sea and swum up on a hurry. You thought,"Fast, You, fast! As fast as the Sonic speed! I've just noticed that I'm on the depth of 3 meter in a sea!". You ended up on the surface and saw many broken ship parts. You thought,"Broken ship parts? It's only the engines, the core and a pair of ship boosters, there's no way I can build a ship with these but oh well, at least I know where I am, wait, this isn't a sea! This is the Pacific Ocean!!!!!! I've gotta search for more ship parts to get back to Numazu fast!". When You was collecting parts of a ship, there was a person with a professional swimsuit sailing a speedboat searching for a place to dive. You noticed something about that person and then her mind solved who's the person. You said,"Aren't you......?! Senior Kanan Matsuura!". The so-called Kanan sailed the ship towards You and asked,"What?! How can you know my name?! But my family wasn't Matsuura, it's Wavesword!". You said,"Wait, what? But you look like her! I'm You Watanabe! Let's reunite Aqours! And wow! A Mach 0.1 Dolphin-type ship?! Cooooollllll!". Kanan said in a confusion,"Hmmm? I don't know you and the "Aqours" you're talking about but, whatever. Need a ride?". You said in excitement with her "You Zoro" pose,"Yes! And may I sail it?". Kanan said,"Of course! Get in here!". You sailed to Numazu's dock to have a guidance to what happened to the world. Numazu Docks Two of them got to the docks in a Mach speed. Kanan asked,"So, this is where you want to go?". You said,"Of course! Thanks for the ride!". Kanan said,"No need to thank me, I am always giving free rides to lost people on seas or oceans.". You said,"See ya!". Kanan said,"Yeah.". Kanan thought as she turns away to her ship,"Why did I ever seen her before? Ugh, every time I think about it, I always hurt my head.". From Numazu Docks, You sprinted towards a bus stop to take a bus. You thought as she dashed,"Looks like I still have my wallet. Good thing I didn't lose it, just like some of my memories.". You takes a bus to her house, Numazu Street 02-22, at least there was a bus stop around her house. Numazu Street 02 The bus that You rode ended up to a bus stop near You's house. You searched for her house near that bus stop, but there's another house at You's house's place, a different one. You returned to the bus stop to go to Chika's house near the beach to ask what's happening to the world. Before You could take a bus, You saw Sonic with crowds around him. You thought when she ran to Sonic's direction,"There is he! I've gotta check if it's truly him in a Sonic speed! But why is he filled with pain? Guess he needs some help!". You slides ending her run to Sonic and pushed the crowds saying,"Sorry! Gotta go fast as fast as the Sonic speed!". You had a reunion with Sonic. Sonic shouted in happiness,"You! Is that you? Help me! I need my organs back! Fast, if not, my life will be ending fast.". You said in worry,"Sonic, I only had a little of my money and ship parts....... How can I help you fix your organs........?". You started to confuse and thought,"I've gotta have an idea. I, I am the Mighty Speed Fighter! Sonic granted me this speed by training me! And now, I've gotta help him too! Now or never! I've gotta think through this in a Sonic speed!". You was thinking for a while, and remembered something, her ship engineering ability. You had some ship parts that can be used to Sonic because the ship parts were just like the organs of living things, helping living things to work. Because of that, You said to Sonic,"Sonic! How about if I fix you by these ship parts?". Sonic said,"Are you sure that those fit me? I'm a dragon, not a ship!". You said,"I'm gonna do my best! Your heart and legs were broken, right? That means I'm gonna replace your legs with these boosters, your heart with this core and power them up with these engines!". Sonic said,"Whatever, I'm only good at kicking butts and not engineering so, try your best!". You said in her "You Zoro" pose,"You Zoro! I'm gonna try my best!". They went to a dark place to fix Sonic's organs. You fixed Sonic in a fast pace. Sonic's body finally fixed and Sonic will try to test it. Sonic said,"This is good! These ship parts were good! Let me try to dash!". Sonic dashed side by side, he is more faster than before. Sonic said in happiness,"Thank you, You!". You said,"No problem! I'm the Mighty Speed Fighter, and I'm here to help anyone!". Sonic said,"Oh yeah, where's your family and home?". You said,"Dunno, my house became a different house with people that I didn't recognize.". Sonic said,"Then, may I be your family and Buddy?". You said,"Are you serious?". Sonic said,"Of course! I lost Uncle Chuck and Muttski too! I promise, I'll protect you just like what families and Buddies do!". You said,"Thank you, Sonic!". Both of them hugged each other and became Buddies once more, You once more entered Uranohoshi, You became friends with Chika and Riko once more and Sonic and You had a happy life once more, before Muse appeared once more......... The End? (Continues in Future Card Buddyfight CRY) Only that, me mateys. Keep going on Sonic speed and CYaRon! Next time will be Shiitake and Riko's turn! Category:Blog posts Category:Future Card Buddyfight Chika Riko You Project Category:Future Card Buddyfight CRY Extras